Sonic and the Energy Black Hole
by SuperSonicFan327
Summary: Remember the video game Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 when Sonic died...it is almost like this but a different person killed him and somebody different cured him to be alive. Find out who did it.


Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cosmo, Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Eggman's robots and Shadow. More Special characters, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm, Chris and a mysterious wizard named Jane.

Rate of Story: E10+

Sonic and the Energy Black Hole

Chapter 1 A Flashback For the Master Emerald

"Zzzzzzz snoring." Knuckles is sleeping peacefully beside the Master Emerald. He wakes up to a great new morning. "Huh?" Knuckles said. He saw a small figure as a light went on the Master Emerald. Something went towards him. "Isn't that Chris?" Knuckles said. "Knuckles!" Chris said. "How you doing?" Knuckles asked. "Fine." Chris answered. Knuckles led Chris to Sonic's house. "Look who we have here guys." Knuckles said to everyone. Sonic and his friends looked and they were amazed. They gathered around so they can see him. Chris was amazed to see Sonic again. "Hey Sonic!" Chris said. "What's up old buddy?" Sonic asked. "I'm great!" Chris answered. "It's nice to see you again." Sonic said to Chris. "Nice to see you too." Chris said. Cream's mother showed Chris where he will stay for a week.

Chapter 2 A Friend and Rivalry Party

Everyone woke up bright and early for a great breakfast. Everyone went downstairs except Amy and Sonic. "Are you going guys? Tails asked. "Almost." Amy said. "Sonic…" Amy said. They were about to kiss but, Tails stopped them. "What are you doing?" Tails asked. "Nothing." Sonic said. "Well you better come down here because we have Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm are in the house." Tails said. "Okay!" Sonic and Amy said. They were chattering everywhere. "Can you turn on the TV?" Jet asked. "Sure." Tails said. Tails turned on the TV and there was static. He checked more channels if they were static too. "Something's wrong." Tails said to Jet. Eggman appeared on the TV. "If you are trying to watch, don't try because I'm going to drain all the energy from the TVs!" Eggman explained. "We have to stop him!" Amy said. "Hey, you're right Amy." Sonic said. "You have The Blue Typhoon, right Tails." he asked. "I built a new ship and it's much bigger and with more missiles and lasers." Tails said He showed them the ship. "It's so… big!" Everyone said. "I call this ship The Blue Typhoon 2 The Ultimate Ship." Tails said. Eggman was back on TV and his Fake Black Hole so he can drain the energy. "We'll help you!" Blaze and Silver said. "Us too!" Jet, Wave, and Storm said. "Thank you!" Sonic said. As they went out, they saw a light and figure. "What the…?" Tails said. The light disappeared and they saw Cosmo. "I'll come with you on your quest."

Chapter 3 Blast Off!

"Let's get everything ready." Tails said in the Bridge. "Okay. Chris said. Is the launch sequence ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah." Tails said. Everyone helped each other as they go up into the bridge. "Everyone brace yourself, we are going to blast off in 10 seconds." Chris said on the speaker. "5…4…3…2…1…blast off!" Tails ordered. The Blue Typhoon 2 began to go in space where Dr. Eggman is going to be. They saw his Eggman Empire and the Black Hole. They saw the Black Hole draining energy. "Is everyone ready for battle?" Sonic asked. "Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed. Before they reached the Eggman Empire, they huddled for a plan. "First, Tails, Cosmo, and Chris you shut down the security system." Sonic said to them. "Okay!" All three of them said. "I'll call you Team Prower." Sonic said. "Amy Cream, and Cheese you go to engine room and jam the engine so they won't go anywhere, Team Rose." Sonic said. "Okay!" Team Rose said. For Me, Jet, Knuckles, Wave, Storm, Silver, and Blaze we go up to the Bridge and fight to distract them. We'll be Team Sonic." Sonic said. "Okay!" Team Sonic said. "Okay, let's go!!!" Sonic exclaimed. "Go!" Everyone said.

Chapter 4 Mission Start!

Everyone went on their mission to stop the Black Hole. They went inside The Eggman Empire. Team Prower is first to shut down the security system. Team Prower kept running until they found a room with about 900 buttons. "I think this is the security system room." Tails said. "It is!" Chris said. "Let's shut it down." Tails said. Everyone else is in The Blue Typhoon 2 waiting for Team Prower to accomplish the mission. Tails just radioed in. "We turned off the system." Team Prower said. "Huh!?" Eggman said. "What is happening." Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun asked. "I don't know." Rouge said. "I think somebody turned off the system." Shadow said. "Okay. Team Rose, jam the engines." Sonic said. "Got it!" Team Rose said. Team Rose fluttered downstairs where the engines are. Amy used her hammer, Cream used her kick and Cosmo disconnected the wires. The engines exploded. Team Rose radioed in. "We jammed the engines." Amy said. "Good work!" Sonic said. "Now it's our turn." Sonic said.

Chapter 5 The Real Battle Begins

Sonic and the battle crew went to the Bridge. "Huh? Another ship is there. Maybe they are the ones who are doing this." Dr. Eggman said. "Huh?" Eggman said. He saw about 5 figures. He zoomed in the camera. "No! Not Sonic!" Eggman said. "Not him again!" Decoe and Bocoe said. "The speedy loser again!" Bokkun said. Team Sonic got out of The Blue Typhoon 2 with confidence. "Okay, I will try to distract Eggman only, and the rest of you guys will fight in the Bridge." Sonic explained to them. "Okay!" Team Sonic said. Eggman went down with a robot to battle Sonic with the rest of the team battles with the ones in the Bridge. Sonic started off with a kick. "Is that all you've got?" Eggman said. They flew to the place where the planes take off. "Too bad Sonic." Eggman said. "Huh?" Sonic said. "Because your life ends here! So long friend!!"

Chapter 6 A Hero's Life Ends

A colorful beam shot out of the robot and hit Sonic. After the beam ended, Sonic had his right hand on his chest and fell to the ground. As he fell to the ground everyone in The Blue Typhoon gasped. Blaze saw it down from the Bridge. "Sonic!!!" Amy exclaimed. "See ya Sonic." Eggman said and escaped. Amy went down and tried to wake up Sonic. "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!!!" Amy shouted. There was no answer as Sonic's body is in Amy's hands. "Jet, Wave Storm, Knuckles and Silver you have got to see this! Quickly!" Blaze said. They all were shocked. "Didn't Sonic said that we should destroy the Black Hole?" Silver asked. "No. He said to do it." Jet said. "We have no choice but to do it ourselves." Blaze said. They escaped and went to the Black Hole. "Eggman is using a machine to have the Black Hole taken place." Wave said. "Right!" Storm said. "Let's do it together! For Sonic!" Silver exclaimed.

Chapter 7 Black Hole, BOOM!

"Sonic has passed away to the evil Dr. Eggman." Chris said. "Mmm…Mmm." Amy said while crying. "That egghead will pay. Pay!!" Amy said. "Tails look after my sweetheart when I pay the price on Eggman." Amy said. "Okay." Tails said. Amy ran to the Eggman Empire. Tails is crying too. "Let me give a call to my mother." Cream said. Silver and the others sneaked behind the machine. "Okay, now! There is a big boom as Dr. Eggman looked back. "No!!!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. "Bye-bye!" Wave said. They kicked him and he flew away with the Eggman Empire. Then the Big Black Hole exploded. They went back to The Blue Typhoon 2. "Let's go home guys." Tails said. Everyone went back to The Blue Typhoon 2.

Chapter 8 A Hero's Life Rises Again

The big crew went back to their world as they lay Sonic near a big hole. Sonic has his hands folded. "We may now have some speeches for Sonic. First, Tails." Chris said. "Sonic, you have been a great friend to me. And if you did come back, we would have more adventures and we would have good parties. We would grow up together. Bye Sonic." Tails said. "My turn." Amy said. "Okay." Tails said. "Sonic, I miss you. If you were still here we would have more dates. Sonic every time I had trouble you were always there for me. Sonic, I love you." Amy said. Amy kissed Sonic on the forehead. Suddenly a light went behind them and saw a little wizard. "Hello. "I have heard the news that your friend has died." The wizard said. "Yes." Amy answered. "Well, I will help you to bring your friend to life, also my name is Jane." The wizard said. She started a big phrase. "Please Lord Wizards, please heal our friend Sonic. Please!" Jane said. A light went on Sonic and it disappeared. It showed Sonic is back to life again. "Thank you." Sonic said. Amy came toward Sonic. "Sonic…" Amy said. Amy and Sonic kissed in the lips. "Thank you!" Amy said. "Bye!" Jane said. As Sonic is back in life again and they will have a big rest.

Chapters

A Flashback For The Master Emerald

A Friend and Rivalry Party

Blast Off!

Mission Start!

The Real Battle Begins

A Hero's life Ends

Black Hole, BOOM!

A Hero's Life Rises Again


End file.
